


eight hundred lies

by crowpaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, i can't think rn, i'll try and not make it too sad???, kageyama gon have nighmares probs, more tags to be added too, oh yeah songfic kind of, sad fic, violence stuff kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowpaw/pseuds/crowpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate you right down to the bone<br/>I don’t want you to be by me I hope you’d just leave"<br/>---<br/>Hinata is hit by a car and is put in a coma<br/>Kageyama realizes he felt more for the orange haired boy then he first thought and now he doesnt even know if Hinata will survive<br/>song is eight hundred by Jubyphonic (hence the title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prouloge

**Author's Note:**

> WEll first of all this first part is short sorry ;u;" chapter 1 is all fully wrote out and edited a little by me but i might get my friend to help me with that cause she's a better writer im still a wee beginer for writing so much   
> hahaha i think i started to write this like the day or day after i almost got hit on ym own bike cause ppl cant be bothered to obey red lights  
> also i've got a daisuga fic going on too !!! ok enough of me to the fic ouo

Faint sunlight filtered in through my window as I slowly awoke. I felt comfortable not too warm or too cold. It was the winter after all. I turned to look at my bedside table clock, and it read 11:47 am. I buried my face into my pillow only to be pulled out by my phone vibrating on my bedside table. Grumbling I picked up my phone and the caller ID said Sugawara was calling. Weird for him to be calling this early. Even though the silver haired volleyball player graduated last year, it still didn't stop him from checking up on his old teammates every once in awhile. Probably because he adopted the title of mom back in his karsuno days. I picked up the phone and was not expecting what was next. “k...kageyama...c-come quick t..to karasuno..i..it’s Hi..nata..he’s…” a big gulp of breathe could be heard before Sugawara continued “been hit by a car”


	2. The Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama arives at the scene and everyone thinks Kageyama and Hinata are dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huehuehue whats this? an update the next day? yeah well I had it all written out already o3o with the way this chapter went I'm probably gonna have to do some seriouse re writting of chapter 2/3 so that'll come next week. keep your fingers crossed for weekly updates!  
> slay me this is 3 pages long on google drive

I was there in an instant, but not faster than the ambulance, so Hinata   
was already in the ambulance and they would be leaving soon. I spotted Sugawara picking up Hinata's bike and stalked up to him, panting for breath from running so hard here. I hadn't bothered to wake my mom when I could get here on my own with out several questions asked before hand.Sugawara spotted me "Ah Kageyama..-" "How is he??" I raised my voice. Why was I getting so demanding over Hinata? Why had I run here full speed? I hadn't really thought about anything when I heard the call. Sugawara put Hinata's bike up against the school and kept his gaze down on the bike. Hot tears started to form in my eyes and i tried to keep them back. I grabbed Sugawara's shoulder and turned him to face me. "tell me! Is hinata ok?!??" Sugawara put his hands on mine and looked me in the eye. 

"He was knocked out on impact...they think a coma of at least 3 months is the least it did... but..." Sugawara looked down, crying his own tears and causing my own tears I had been holding back to fall now. "they say that Hinata might not even make it.." I went limp and Sugawara took me into a hug and rubbed my back.

"It's okay Kageyama.."   
"How?!? how is it going to be okay??" Sugawara hugged me tighter and I felt his tears falling onto   
me. I cried my fair share of tears when there was a sound of someone clearing their throat behind us.

"So you two gonna follow us or are you going to be right there with the boy in the back?" something inside me sparked and I jerked up from Sugawara and looked at the paramedic who was a little scared at my sudden reaction. "Let me ride in the back with the boy he's my teammate..." something inside me wanted Hinata to be more than just my teammate. I felt a fire inside my stomach as it twisted with different emotions.The paramedic sighed "Hop in both of you, if he wakes up I'm sure he'll want a familiar face or two. Seeing his boyfriend will give him hope if he wakes up and goes back out." Sugawara giggled and snorted and my face fired up and I opened my mouth to protest. The paramedic laughed and slugged me in the shoulder. "Get in so we can leave!"

"Yes sir!" I jumped into the ambulance and then froze. I didn't know what I was thinking, but in the middle of the ambulance lie my teammate...my...sun. Blood clumped in his hair and blood dripping from his nose. Sugawara entered the back and took a seat next to me. I had a packet of pocket tissues which I bought for myself but right now i didn't care about myself. I started to wipe his nose grumbling when his face scrunched up. "Ka...Kageyama...?" I froze what I was doing and let out a choked sob.Hinata opened his eyes and looked at me. "Don't cry dummy Im   
f-f...ine...j..ust.." he closed his eyes "send me another toss once i'm out of this..." as he fell back into unconsciousness a dying word could be heard from his lips. I didn't know what it was and i couldn't figure out what it was. I scrunched up the tissue i was using to wipe his nose and   
sobbed. Sugawara pat me on the back and the paramedics looked at us sad at the sight of these strangers who definitely had unspoken feelings still left. I looked at sugawara whose eyes were clouded with empathy and sadness. " 'to 

the top of the world right?' " Sugawara quoted what Hinata had once said   
to me. "trust me kageyama...he won't give up so easily..." Sugawara rubbed   
his hand on my shoulder in attempts to calm me.

The sirens flipped on and we raced towards the hospital. About 5 minutes   
into the ride, my phone buzzed violently in my pocket. I pulled it out to   
see my Mom was calling, guess she saw the note.

"Tobio!!!" her shrill concerned motherly shriek caused me to pull my phone away from ear making a disgusted sound.

I liked my mom I really did but she over woried. "what's going on Tobio are you alright?? Do I hear sirens in the background?? who are you with?? I hope someone from the volleyball team if you got into legal trouble i'm not bai-" 

"Mom! I'm fine I'm with sugawara!"

"Then was there an emergency volleyball meeting? you can alwa-"

"No mom it's Hinata..."

"Did he finally ask you out?!?!" I groaned. Not my mom too!

"Actually mom I - I don't know if he'll ever be ab-able to ask me..."  
My mom was silent in confusion and I didn't have the heart to tell her myself. How pathetic. How stupidly pathetic of me. Sugawara took the phone and filled in my mom as I looked at Hinata, taking in every last detail I could. How could I play volleyball without someone who liked hitting my tosses? How could I focus without being annoyed at a certain boy who got nervous before any game? "you dumb ass" I whispered to myself.

Sugawara handed my phone back to me and I saw my mom was still on the line. "Hi again mom..." I could hear her crying and it didn't help at all

"Tobio I'm so sorry... I'll...check up on you once Hinata gets a room and bring some flowers and...pick you up later..."

"Thanks mom..."

"You're welcome Tobio...text me later"

"Ok bye"

As soon as our phone call ended we arrived at the hospital. The ambulance doors swung open and I had to let go of Hinata's hand as he was wheeled out and into the hospital. The paramedic who had teased me earlier waved me inside. "wait in the waiting room and I'll come get you once Hinata has a room." I nodded and watched as Hinata was wheeled out of my sight.

Bring him back! Don't take him! He's my teammate you can't take him! All these thoughts swirled around in my head as i slumped down into a chair and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobio let ur mom speak jfc


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go to the hospital and we find out just who hit Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beatboxes i know nothing about hospitals and this chapter could be better

I don't know how much time passed as I sat in the chair quietly crying to myself with Sugawara trying to reassure me. while sitting there I had time to think, and that got me to a few places. I really liked Hinata, a whole lot more than my other teammates. I was shit at conveying my feelings and I'd pushed Hinata away. What if he hated me? That thought was quickly brushed away when I remembered the scene in the ambulance. There couldn't be anyway for him to hate me. I wish that would have put me at ease but I just thought about how he probably thought I hated him.

"Hey Kageyama...he doesn't think you hate him..."

And there was Sugawara being his motherly self. Because somehow Mom's always knew what was up.

"How can you be sure?? I've been awful to him..."

Sugawara sighed, putting a hand on my back and smiling lightly. "Well you know how Asahi says Daichi is the scariest person he know? But still likes him? That's how Hinata feels about you, he knows you can be grumpy at times but he knows you have good intentions, you might even say he admires you."

I looked up at him "you really think so...?"  
Sugawara nodded "also you might want to text your Mom."

Oh. Right. I'd been so busy dealing with my stupid emotions to text her.

I pulled out my phone and the time read "12:36 pm" Time had gone by so fast it was unbelievable. Quickly I shot my mom a text "At Hospital will let you know Hinata's room ASAP" 

The Paramedic from earlier came up to us with a lady behind him. "Hello you two, Hinata's been stabilized and Miss Aiko will take you to see him." Sugawara stood up and nodded "Thank you very much we appreciate your kindness!" The paramedic chuckled softly

"It's a hard job but we try our best..." He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey kid good luck with him, don't give up." His eyes flashed with a brief glimpse of what looked like sadness, but it was gone when it came.

I looked at him in surprise and tried to pull something out of my mouth to say to him but he was walking off. Sugawara offered his hand but I resolved to get up on my own. 

The lady nurse, Aiko, waited for us to get up and get going. "Follow me his room is 322 for future reference." There was a hint of teasing in her voice as she cast a glance back me

I felt so helpless though, I didn't know the hospital, so i couldn't rush and i couldn't ask to speed up ("hey go faster!!!" "Kageyama calm down" blah blah blah) so I had to walk through long hallways and passed several rooms with different variations of patients.

We entered a large elevator and Ms. Aiko pressed a button and turned to us. "So, you guys play volleyball?"

I was definitely not in the mood for small talk so I just nodded and Sugawara did all the talking "Oh I used to play but I graduated. Why do you ask?"

"Oh because i'm a fan of Karasuno's actually, it's a shame your decoy is now injured..." she looked down for a minute a little abashed. "o-oh um please excuse me..!"

I slumped in the corner of the elevator and tried not to keep crying.

Ms. Aiko was saved when the elevator doors opened up and she scurried out, while Sugawara was helping me up.

We took some more windy hallways until we reached his room. When we stepped in, I saw Hinata lying on a hospital bed with tubes sticking out of him every which way. Why? Why did this have to happen? And why now? Just right before something good at that? Nothing made sense but I just looked at Hinata.

"hey Kageyama!"

Sugawara pulled me out of my trance and I just looked at him, tears forming in my eyes. "what?"

Sugawara pulled me in for a hug and I just put my head into his shoulder. "Kageyama, you're not alone, you are never alone, even off the court, and I want you to never forget that. I'm sad over the loss of Hinata too, but don't pull away from us."

How can you go on without the sun though I wondered. Hinata was my sunshine and I couldn't think of life without him. 

The nurse pulled up plastic chairs for us to sit on and I nodded my thanks, but didn't sit down. Instead I just held Hinata's hand. I began crying more and Sugawara was texting the team about what had happened.

"Pull through Hinata...pull through dumbass..."

Thena another question came up. Who? Who would hit someone so obviously riding a bike to a school? Hadn't Sugawara been there? Maybe he knew then.

"Sugawara...who hit him? Do you know?"

Sugawara looked up from his phone screen a look of dismay and surprise falling over his face. "Yes I do know and I suppose you want to know...?"

I stalked up to him coming face to face with the former setter. "You have to tell me who it is...I can't...not now..."

Sugawara looked down looking more serious than usual, which meant it was probably somebody I knew, but I couldn't think of who it would be.

"Kageyama...you understand it's...it was an accident right?"  
"Sure yeah just tell me!"

Sugawara took in a deep breath  
"Oikawa hit Hinata."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OIKAWA HOW COULD YOU?????!?!?
> 
> next song to pull out will be Kiss It All Better by He is We but net chapter will be Hinatas POV


	4. I Love you and I'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wanted to see suga but shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehue my friend read this before hand and HINATAS POV  
> I didn't want this to be this weeks update but I have friends over and too lazy and writer block

       I was on my way to see Sugawara to get help with volleyball or so I told him. The real reason was because I had this dumb dumb dumb crush on Kageyama. When he smiled those genuine true smiles it sent shivers through Hinata even on the hottest days. I soon realized that this was beyond a setter-spiker relationship feeling. This was I’ll follow you wherever you go whenever you go because I care a lot about you. The ‘I want to hold your hand and call you my boyfriend and brag to everyone about how I have the best boyfriend in the world’. But stupid me had this get these feelings for stupid Kageyama. Kageyama loved volleyball solely and nothing would ever change that.        Not even the car that hurtled down straight towards me. Not the fact that it hit me so hard I flew off my bike and tumbled harder than any volleyball receive. Nope. Maybe he might care more since I learned it was Oikawa who hit me.        But when I thought I heard open I struggled to open my eyes and the raven haired setter was crying. His face full of emotions like pain and regret made me surprised. But all I could muster out to him was some crap like “I’ll hit your tosses soon.” I could have said anything and that’s what came outI guess what I really wanted to say was ‘I love you and I’m so sorry’ but I couldn’t. I messed up. Then I remembered something I had once told Kageyama that gave me hope. ‘I’ll follow you to the top of the world!’ the top of the world huh? Yeah I liked the sound of that. ‘I’ll see you soon Kageyama’ I thought as darkness took me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUEHUEHUE NOOO OIKAWAA

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and comments on how i could improve and stuff would be appreciated ouo


End file.
